The present invention is directed to a device presenting an amount of force applied to it, conversion of that force to an output of an electrical type of energy, and transmission of that output from the device for further processing and evaluation to indicate the amount of such force present at any given particular time. The present invention is similar to the device disclosed in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 404,266, filed Aug. 2, 1982, which application is assigned to the assignee of the present application. The present invention is designed to overcome some of the shortcomings of the invention of application no. 404,266 while retaining the advantages of simplicity, reliability, low cost of production, and durability.